The Childhood of Wolfram von Bielefeld
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Yuuri decides to take a look into the Demon Mirror again out of curiosity, but this time he finds himself following Wolfram through his early childhood before Yuuri came to Shin Makoku
1. The Demon Mirror

Yuuri yawned and instantly covered his mouth after realising he was still seated at dinner. Greta and Wolfram shared small smiles with a giggle and a chuckle from either side of him. Yuuri blushed slightly from embarrassment, Wolfram was meant to be teaching him how to be a good mannered and strong nobleman, but so far the blonde soldier had been laughing at his antics. Wolfram's laugh was rare, as was his smile, and getting that out of him was like reaching infinity. But Yuuri enjoyed the sound, it was music to his ears and he wanted to be the only one who could get Wolfram that happy: a sparkle in those emerald irises, that small smile of appreciation, and that laugh of purity.

"Yuuri, nobles, and especially kings, don't yawn openly at dinner or any meal for that matter" Wolfram lightly scolded with a smirk.  
"Oh is that so? I bet you were this way when you were first born and learning all these customs"  
"I was nothing like a wimp!" that earned him a sharp but playful glare. That was the other thing Yuuri loved nowadays; Wolfram had a much more playful side to him, and it wasn't just when Greta was around.  
"Hm, I'm sure there's a way to prove you wrong on that fact" Wolfram just growled before getting up and walking to Yuuri's side, the double-black looking up at his beloved fiancé. "Wolf?"  
Wolfram only smirked and leaned down to whisper in Yuuri's ear: "Then I dare you to find a way to prove me wrong"

Later that evening, Wolfram had retired early after putting Greta to bed and Yuuri had taken the opportunity to creep down to Morgif and look around for the Demon Mirror. If there was a certain way of seeing a past Wolfram von Bielefeld then this was it. After searching and searching and then finally finding the damn thing, Yuuri also bid his comrades and servants goodnight, and stumbled into bed beside his blonde lover. Wolfram wasn't asleep (Yuuri had learnt to tell by his breathing pattern since the time he'd tried stealing a kiss), so the young king slipped the Demon Mirror under the bed for use later on.

Wolfram looked over his shoulder and gave a sweet smile. "You certainly took your time, I was beginning to wonder whether Gwendal was making you do more paperwork at late hours because of your wimpyness". Yuuri shot him a pout but Wolfram just turned over to face his fiancé, looking like a fallen angel, per usual. The image presented before him like candy on a plate always took his breath away. Moonlight made Wolfram's milky skin shimmer and make his eyelashes glimmer when he looked at Yuuri through half closed emeralds. Yuuri sighed breathlessly with a smile and pulled the blonde beauty closer to him, wrapping him in a firm and loving embrace. Wolfram instantly snuggled closer and Yuuri relaxed more and more as the ex-prince's breathing steadied itself out, signalling that Wolfram was finally deep in slumber.

Yuuri, still managing to hold his special lover close, hung down a hand and fumbled around before hauling the Demon Mirror up onto his lap and putting all his concentration into thinking on where he planned to go this time. And the next time he opened his eyes, he found himself outside the infirmary just as Cäcilie brought out youngest little bundle of joy; Wolfram. Although, he was currently known as Wolfram von Spitzweg*. A young Conrad and Gwendal shone smiles as they looked at their new baby brother, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the scene. This adventure was sure to be an interesting one.

* * *

* = Wolfram only became von Bielefeld by choosing his father's last name at his ceremony when he turned 16


	2. The Newest Bundle of Joy

Yuuri followed the small family as they went to present their newest little joy to the rest of the castle. _I wonder if Wolfram's father is here, _Yuuri thought with interest. He lost his smile though when he remembered someone telling him that Wolfram's father was a taboo topic around him and Cäcilie. _I wonder why though..._ With another sudden thought he remembered that he'd been seen eventually last time he'd used the Demon Mirror and took a big risk to tap a young Conrad on the shoulder, but finding that the boy ignored him, letting out a sigh of relief, Yuuri continued on his way to following the group.  
"Now Gwendal, Conrart" Cäcilie looked at her two oldest sons in turn, "I want you both to promise that you will protect little Wolfram here with your lives, understand my sweethearts?" Both boys nodded and gave a slight bow in reply before Gwendal was handed Wolfram to hold. Yuuri couldn't help but stand beside the boy to get a good look. He almost squealed in sheer delight when he saw the baby version of his bratty fiancé. The baby Wolfram gurgled happily at his brothers and reached out with so much adorable cuteness to tug at Gwendal's hair. Conrad chuckled before tickling the baby's stomach resulting in Wolfram giving an adorable squeal of laughter. Yuuri couldn't help but have a massive smile plastered on his face. But he wondered in the back of his mind what had made Wolfram change so much. Sure, he was still like this underneath the military soldier demeanour but it was rare for even a weak smile of gratitude to come to his face.  
"So where is the little guy?" Yuuri looked up to see a man walking towards them, a man with the honey blonde hair characteristic of a Bielefeld, and with hard dark blue eyes. Yuuri gulped, so was this...  
"Oh Sweetie, look at our son, isn't he just the most adorable thing?"  
The man towered above the baby and Wolfram looked up at him with wide, curious emerald eyes. He reached up a hand with a gurgle of happiness but it was swatted away by the man. Yuuri watched as Wolfram looked between his brothers before looking back up at the man. "Hmm..." the man grumbled before turning away, "He'll never make it as a Bielefeld". With that said, Wolfram's father walked away from his only son. Yuuri's blood began to boil in his veins - all his life Wolfram had been trying to prove that he was a worthy soldier, and so had chosen to carry on the Bielefeld name to follow up on that fact. Yuuri could also see Gwendal shaking with anger, causing Conrad to take Wolfram from him.  
"The nerve of him... Mother I told you such a man was trouble, most Bielefelds are" Gwendal grumbled. Conrad only shook his head and began to rock Wolfram as tiny green eyes filled with tears. Cäcilie said nothing, only bent down to kiss each of her sons on their heads before walking off - most likely to follow after the man whom was to be considered Wolfram's father. "I'm going to follow them, look after him Conrart" And with that, Gwendal hurried to catch up with his mother.  
Conrad and Yuuri looked down at Wolfram and both sighed sadly. But Yuuri knew Wolfram would grow up to become his strong, fiery, bratty fiancé of a Bielefeld.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer**


	3. The One No One Knew About

"I guess I should put you to bed for awhile" Conrad said to a yawning, sleepy Wolfram cradled in his arms. As Yuuri watched the young boy walk away, he heard a soft sigh from the infirmary. Curious as to who it was, he slipped in through the doors and saw Susannah Julia covering up a bundle on the previously occupied bed. Yuuri walked closer, slightly unsure as to whether she would see him or not, and took a peek at the bundle - it had a newborn baby's form to it. Had Cäcilie given birth to twins?  
"He'll never know...he can never know about her..." Julia whispered as Cäcilie came back in and stood at her side.  
"She won't be a part of any of their lives, only Wolfgang knows about her...he's already seemed to have disowned Wolfram..." she looked at the bundle with sorrow. "Rumi...I'll name her Rumi, and her grave will be true to it's engraving, Julia. I hope you will help Günter in tutoring him when he is of age?"  
"Of course Your Highness, I'm sure he'll be no bother at all unless he inherits that from his father"  
"Yes...I have a bad feeling the two will become separate as if Wolfgang never had a son..."  
"It will all work out fine. Wolfram will grow strong like his brothers, and with you as his mother, how can our youngest prince of Shin Makoku become somewhat of a bandit?"  
"You are always so true to your word, Julia, I thank you for everything you've done"  
Cäcilie nodded her thanks again in silent and turned to walk out the door when Julia's voice stopped her.  
"Your Highness? Rumi had blue eyes like her father and His Majesty Shinou..." and with that, the scene shifted a few years forward before Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri found himself in the courtyard outside the castle, and scanning the area quickly, found Wolfram sat on Cäcilie's lap as she drank tea with Julia and a young Anissina. Wolfram was dressed in a small fluffy pink dress tied at the neck and waist with a red bow, much to his surprise and dislike it seemed. He wasn't listening to the girls and was more focused on watching Gwendal and Conrad practice their swordsmanship. The two were so good that they couldn't get a hit on one another, which made little Wolfram giggle in amusement, Yuuri following suit. Wolfram's eyes became curious and he squirmed his way off Cäcilie's lap, picking up his tiny wooden sword that Yuuri made a mental note to find someday, and wandered over to a patch of pink flowers, he kneeled down and looked at them before looking over at his mother. Yuuri knelt beside him and looked at the stone that was haloed by the flowers as Wolfram read to himself aloud. "Rumi...von Bielefeld? That's Father's name!" The young blonde stood up and trotted over to the girls again, climbing up back onto his mother's lap. "Mother? Who's Rumi von Bielefeld?"  
Cäcilie and Julia shared a look and Anissina took it as her cue to leave, going over to support Gwendal in his practice against his younger brother. Cäcilie looked down at Wolfram's questioning emerald eyes and gave a sad sigh. "She was...a young girl of your age... She was a very unlucky child who was from Bielefeld. I...I gave her a home here for a little bit, but sadly she died when you were born Wolfie. I bet you would've liked her a lot..."  
"Wasn't she my sister then?"  
"No sweetheart...she was just in the family name of your father"  
"Oh..." Yuuri's heart broke for a second time. He hadn't realised his fiery tempered fiancé was such a troubled child. It hurt him to know he'd complained countless times about Yuuri and yet here he was now, looking at the boy's past to try and find a moment of pure wimpyness. Well, forget that mission! The new reason to be here for Yuuri now, was to find out everything he could about Wolfram so not to cause an upset with the boy. He sighed as Wolfram took himself inside and followed at his side, watching him and making sure nothing passed through him. He had a feeling things were going to be a little worse than he expected.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think about Wolfram having a twin sister at birth? I thought it'd be a cute/sad idea. And I promise, not everything you read will be sad like this, there will be many happy moments in the future, such as when I put Elizabeth and Gisela in here! :D Plus, a much longer chapter next time, promise!**


	4. Meeting the Future Spy

Yuuri sat on the bed next to Wolfram, sorrow pouring into his heart - Gwendal, Conrad and especially Wolfram had no idea there was a fourth between their bloodline. But Yuuri did. All thanks to the Demon Mirror. _Like hell I'm using this thing out of curiosity again! _He thought with a scowl, turning away. Suddenly a small squeak was heard from the young boy beside him and he felt a prod in the arm. Yuuri, also startled by being touched suddenly, snapped his head to Wolfram to find wide emerald eyes staring at him intently. "...Who are you? And how'd you get in my room?" came the small curious voice.  
Yuuri blinked and looked Wolfram over. So he could finally be seen, huh? Well, so much for trying to be a sneak in this adventure. Yuuri bit his lip before shaking his head after a brief thought. "...I'm Kuri" he replied with the first Japanese name he could think of. "And as for how I got here...I...I guess I'm your Guardian Angel!" an enthusiastic smile plastered on his face. Wolfram gave him a strange look, shrugged and gave a small nod of his head. _Is this how the attitude started on him I wonder... _Yuuri watched as the young boy paced a little bit before looking at him with a smile.  
"Okay, I believe you!" Wolfram stated happily before pouncing onto Yuuri's lap. "My Little Big Brother's friend is coming over later today, they should meet you!"  
"Umm...okay, sure?" Would the others be able to see him too, or was it just Wolfram that could since this was his childhood? _I wonder... _"But, who's your Little Big Brother?" Just to keep with the setting, Yuuri, this Wolfram doesn't have any clue who you are, same as when you met Julia the first time, just keep calm.  
"His name is Conrart Weller. And then there's my Big Brother; Gwendal" Wolfram sat happily kicking his feet innocently. "But since they were allowed to practice their sword fighting, they don't play with me much anymore, so I mostly have to sit with Mother, Lady Julia and Anissina" then he looked up at Yuuri, "But shouldn't you know this if you're my Guardian Angel?"  
_Crap...! _"Err...I guess I just wanted to be sure I got the right person" _Just stop it Yuuri, he's bound to know soon._  
Wolfram opened his mouth to respond when Anissina opened the door and poked her head round, Yuuri held his breath. "Wolfram, there's someone who wants to meet you" she smiled sweetly at the boy, who jumped off the bed and looked at her with a questioning gaze but she was gone before he could question her verbally.  
"Well, let's go see who the visitor is, shall we?" Yuuri offered, holding out his hand for the blonde prince. Wolfram took his hand with a nod and Yuuri could feel a spark of fear in his grip - aww, Wolfram was nervous of strangers!

* * *

When they reached the courtyard again, Cäcilie motioned for Wolfram to stand between his brothers, Yuuri standing behind him, hands on his shoulders. Gwendal and Conrad shared a smile with one another as Wolfram looked between the two. Then the sound of horses' hooves reached their ears and before long, a carriage pulled up in front of them. Conrad's smile grew instantly while Gwendal forced his own back. Wolfram watched with locked green eyes as a young boy with bright ginger hair and blue eyes hopped down from the carriage. Conrad immediately hugged the boy who returned the gesture. "Yozak! It's good to see you again!"  
"Of course it is Your Highness" the newcomer replied with a nod to Gwendal, "His Highness Prince Gwendal" and then giving a smirk to Wolfram, who straightened himself, making Yuuri chuckle to himself. "And who might this tyke be?"  
"I am Prince Wolfram von Spitzweg" he announced the proudest he could, "Who are _you_?"  
"Wolfram, this is Yozak, he's a very good friend of mine" Conrad explained. "My father has been helping him survive"  
"Why doesn't he just stay here with us?" Wolfram looked at Gwendal, tugging his Big Brother's sleeve.  
Gwendal sighed, "Because...he doesn't like being confined to the castle like us". He couldn't spill Yozak's half human relations just yet, Wolfram was still too innocent for that.  
"Oh, okay"

* * *

Yozak ended up staying for dinner, and Wolfram managed to hide some away for Yuuri once they got back to his chamber. Yuuri had long decided that he liked this Wolfram and had vowed to make his brat of a fiancé more like this once he was pulled from his trance. Gwendal, Conrad and Yozak went off on their own to catch up while Wolfram sat in his room with Yuuri.  
"Kuri? What do Guardian Angels do?"  
"Well, they're sent to watch over and protect a certain person. Everybody has one, but only that person can see them. Sometimes you don't know you have a Guardian Angel until something spectacular happens"  
"So you're here to protect me Kuri?"  
"That's right Wolfram, now, shouldn't you get some sleep?"  
Wolfram tried to hold in a yawn but failed, giggling, and changed into some black boxers before slipping under the covers. The bed seemed _way_ too big for him due to his small size, but then again, the boy is a royal prince. Yuuri tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. He went to leave to do some snooping around but Wolfram grabbed hold of his sleeve, protesting silently that the boy stay with him. Yuuri looked back with a soft smile and took off his shirt, crawling in beside the prince and allowing him to snuggle up close to him. At first it startled him, but then he relaxed and welcomed the sensation. _I am definitely getting Wolfram to act like this again when I get back to my time._

* * *

__**Fun Fact: Rumi (from the last chapter) means 'Beauty' and Kuri (Yuuri's secret name) means 'Chestnut'**


	5. Uncle Stoffel

Yuuri awoke the next morning to find Wolfram kneeling forward on his chest, green eyes hinting impatience. The young boy grinned when his friend woke up and tackled him in a tight hug. "Yay, now you can play with me Kuri!"  
"Wolfram? Who're you talking to?" his mother's voice came from outside the room.  
Wolfram swallowed after pulling away with a small blush even though she couldn't see him. "Umm...nobody, Mother. Just woke from a dream"  
"Alright" Cäcilie giggled mildly before they both heard her footsteps fade away. Wolfram let out a sigh before grinning at Yuuri.  
"I keep forgetting only I can see you"  
"I feel the same at times, when you're brothers have been around"  
"Sometimes they're not but-"  
"Wimps?" Wolfram looked at him stunned.  
"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"  
Yuuri smirked, liking that he had an advantage over Wolfram for once. "Oh, you know, Guardian Angel's always know these things" Wolfram giggled and squealed as Yuuri took the opportunity to tickle him and soon they were both flat out on the bed laughing to themselves. Yuuri sat up first pulling his little lover onto his lap. "Shouldn't we get breakfast before it's cleared away? Or do you want to just go hungry until lunch?"  
"I'm starving!" the Mazoku whined and climbed down, grabbing a small red uniform and running off the change behind the screen. Yuuri smiled and shook his head. Why couldn't Wolfram be like this back home anymore? What had happened that had made his fiancé change so much? He knew about the incident with Conrad telling his younger brother he was half human, causing Wolfram to hate him until Yuuri came along and began patching their trust up again. But Yuuri could tell that this wasn't what had caused Wolfram's attitude to change, neither had the war 20 years ago. He recalled Wolfram telling Julia he wanted to fight but the woman had said he was still too young, and Yuuri secretly agreed that he was still too young, by Mazoku aging, to go to war if it came to that. But as Wolfram always reminded him: he was his bodyguard, he was to protect and lay down his life for his king. And Yuuri only let him put himself in danger because he knew if he restricted Wolfram then he'd quite possibly have a fireball or two shoved forcefully down his throat. When Wolfram reappeared from behind the screen, he took Yuuri's shirt and handed it to him, letting him put it on before grabbing his hand and walking to the dining hall.

* * *

After Wolfram was satisfied with his meal (sending the dish back only 3 times for minor things), the two made their way to the courtyard and Yuuri made it a task for himself to keep Wolfram away from the plaque with Rumi's name engraved on it amongst pink flowers. The two of them sat on the castle steps, Wolfram tapping or kicking his feet, while they talked about anything and everything possible - ranging from the meaning of 'Kuri's' name to the names of different stars in the sky. Yozak and Conrad passed by a few times, obviously checking up on the youngest prince to make sure he was okay, and Gwendal only came to call them for lunch and then again for dinner.

Wolfram skipped happily beside Yuuri, humming Shinou's Hymn quietly until they reached the dining hall. Wolfram politely knocked before entering and sat down in his usual place, Yuuri leaning against the wall behind him. Cäcilie smiled sweetly at her little boy and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, which Wolfram immediately wiped with his sleeve when nobody was looking. _I wonder if he'd still do that if I gave it to him? _Yuuri asked himself, blushing slightly at the thought - yeah, they hadn't kissed yet back home. Wolfram smiled as his brothers and Yozak came to join them, Conrad patting Wolfram on the shoulder while Gwendal showed a rare smile to his brother. Yozak sat beside Conrad for obvious reasons and Wolfram's father took head of the table. Wolfgang merely glanced at his son before looking away and Yuuri felt Wolfram's unneeded shame as the young blonde let his shoulders slump, knowing he wasn't getting any attention from his father tonight either, just like every night and day the two were in each other's presence. Conrad saw tears beginning to show in Wolfram's eyes and he shared a worried and shared hatred look with Yozak and Gwendal before the doors opened. Wolfgang kept a stern face as Yuuri recognised Stoffel entering the room and taking a seat beside Cäcilie. He smiled at the children before pausing at Wolfram.  
"Oh brother, this is my youngest, Wolfram"  
"Ah, and I take it our current 'Maou' is the boy's wretched father? Then Bielefeld better prepare itself for their new prince. If he makes it that far in life without being killed on the spot in a war"  
Wolfgang didn't defend his son - of course he wouldn't, he obviously hated Wolfram for some reason - and growled out a reply. "For once Stoffel, I agree. That _result _of me and Cäcilie won't be a Bielefeld or a soldier or anything like Conrart and Gwendal, or even Yozak. He'll be nothing but a prince consort to whoever is the Maou at the time after his mother, and that will be all to his life. Trailing after his precious king or queen, begging them not to leave, to stay with him forever because even if they don't want anything to do with him, he'll just be a nuisance to everyone he meets"  
The three young boys looked at the youngest member, who was shaking and sobbing silently, head hung low as possible and tiny fists clenching at his knees. Yuuri's heart broke while his own fists clenched at his sides in rage. Was this man really so insensitive that he had audacity to insult and disown his own flesh and blood in front of the whole family?! Yuuri already knew about Stoffel's attitude so it didn't surprise him all too much, but Wolfgang had earned Yuuri's absolute hatred. Conrad stood up and leaned on his hands as he placed them on the table. "You don't even know him! Wolfram's your son, you should try getting to know him before casting him off your family tree!"  
Wolfgang snarled. "You have no place to talk you filthy-"  
"Enough!" Gwendal yelled, copying Conrad's position, both sending glares of pure hate to the man who they had to call their step-father. Yozak stood as well, sharing their hatred for the man. Sure he hardly knew Wolfram himself, but this was about Conrad's brother. "Conrart is right, Wolfram is your son so he should be looking up to you!"  
"That _rat _can run out of this room and get shot for all I care" That pushed Yuuri to his limit. But knowing he couldn't do anything, he took to just storming out of the room back to Wolfram's chambers. He heard the boy follow him and slammed the door once they were both inside.

Yuuri wouldn't stop growling and snarling while he sat on Wolfram's bed, arms crossed over his chest, teeth gritted together. Wolfram, on the other hand, sat beside him, leaning against him and crying onto his sleeve. Yuuri eventually somewhat calmed down and cuddled Wolfram's between his legs, they could hear Gwendal and Conrad arguing with Wolfgang still. Wolfram continued to shake and cry as Yuuri held him tighter, looking up with the saddest emeralds Yuuri had ever seen. "Kuri...why does he hate me...?"


	6. Unexplained Reasons

Hey guys, sorry for the late update on this, if you're reading my other story _Exchange _then you should know why updates have been late. Umm, anyway, I just wanted to say that I probably won't update this story for a little while because I'm running out of ideas for Wolfram's childhood adventures - if anybody has any suggestions then feel free to PM me! But nothing to do with Rumi being alive or anything because I have something planned with her already, sorry, and it'll be quite a while before you get to see that part. So, sorry for stopping this one for awhile, but I definitely will be updating _Exchange _whenever I can!

* * *

"Kuri, why does he hate me?" Wolfram asked again, staring up at his 'Guardian Angel'. Yuuri stared back in a daze. How was he supposed to answer that without telling a lie or revealing the truth about himself and alternating the past?! Well, at least he'd learnt to never follow his curiosity without an escort.  
"I-I...I don't know Wolfram...I'm sorry..."  
"What do you mean you don't know? You should know everything about me since you're my Guardian Angel!"  
"Wolfram, I don't know exactly everything...maybe it's because you look so much like your mother and inherited her beauty, I don't know!" Well...that certainly was the wrong thing to say.  
"He doesn't like the way I look... Then I know what to do about that!" Yuuri tried to grab the boy but by the time his senses came back, Wolfram had left the room. Not knowing where he'd have gone, Yuuri decided to wait and see if he came back.

When Wolfram returned he carried some water and paints. Yuuri's breath hitched. "Why do you have those?" Did he really want the answer?  
"I'm going to paint my hair a different colour, then maybe my father will take notice of me" _Oh he'll take notice alright if you do something as crazy as that! _Yuuri thought, and people often called him dense! "Hmm...maybe the blue, or the red..."  
"No!" Yuuri tried his best to scold the young prince, who sent him the scariest death-stare Yuuri had ever seen. "I-I won't allow you t-to!"  
"But you said-"  
"I said I didn't know Wolfram, it was just a stupid crazy thing I said, it wasn't meant to be taken literally!" Good Shinou, as if the Wolfram who should still be sleeping at his side right now wasn't enough to argue with at times.  
Wolfram only shrugged and turned his back on the double-black. "I'm still doing it, seems like a good idea to me"  
_Is this seriously what he was like as a child? Is the Wolfram von Bielefeld I know and love really this insane brat of a child? _Shaking his head, Yuuri let out a squeak as he saw the first few drips of red paint be brushed into Wolfram's honey blonde hair. "WOLFRAM, STOP!"

* * *

"I've always said Bielefelds are nothing but stubborn troublemakers" Gwendal growled as he, Conrad and Yozak walked towards Wolfram's room. "And that so-called Maou of ours is no exception!"  
"But hopefully Wolfram will be an exception in the Bielefeld nature" Conrad pointed out. It was their duty to protect their brother, just as Gwendal had done for him when other people mentioned his and Yozak's half-blood relations.  
"Of course Conrart, do you count me as stupid?!"  
"No Gwendal, I don't, I was just pointing it out"  
Gwendal growled, as if the Maou himself wasn't bad enough, what would their baby brother grow up like with the man around hating him day and night? "...We just have to get Wolfram to see that he's not what that monster says of him".

When the three of them reached the youngest prince's room and opened the door, they were met with an annoyed _red-haired_ Wolfram. Gwendal and Conrad's jaws dropped open at the sight of their brother while Yozak tried his hardest not to voice his laughter.  
"W-Wolfram...what have you done?" Conrad asked quite dumbly, it was pretty obvious after all.  
"I changed the way I look, Little Big Brother"  
"Wolfram, get that paint out _now_!" Gwendal almost yelled. Wolfram only shook his head and crossed his arms before finding himself struggling in Gwendal's arms as the eldest sibling proceeded to carry him to the bathrooms to wash the paint out. Conrad just shook his head with a sigh. What _was _their little brother going to turn out like exactly?


	7. Fatherhood

Yuuri was about to go rescue Wolfram from Gwendal's scrubbing when the room around him faded and he found himself in the throne room by the wall.  
Now Wolfy, darling, go ahead and pick which man you like the look of and he can be your new Daddy!" Cäcilie exclaimed joyfully as Wolfram sat on her lap. Wolfram looked at the men kneeled (in his view) shamefully at his mother's feet blankly before revealing his hidden scowl and crossing his arms tightly over his small chest, turning his head to the side with his eyes closed proudly. Cäcilie looked at her young sweetheart in concern before the boy jumped off her lap and turned to look up at her with a fierce look.  
"I don't want a new Daddy. And I don't want my old Daddy back either" and with that said, he stormed out of the room, not noticing Yuuri at all. The double-black was a little shocked, but only for the fact that Wolfram hadn't seen him. _Perhaps it was just for that one time..._

* * *

It turned out that Wolfgang had been on a trip and came back furious to find that Cäcilie had been looking through her suitors. Yuuri had watched helplessly when Wolfram had become a physical targeted victim when he stood up for his mother. Wolfram had avoided his father even more after the attack he'd endured from him, and kept to himself either in the Library, gardens or his own room - much like he did nowadays. Yuuri wasn't used to Wolfram being so depressed. Sure, when they got into a rare serious fight back home the blonde would lock himself away somewhere until Yuuri came to apologise to him (because those words of "I'm sorry" never came from Wolfram _first_), but this was much different on a scale. That was, until Wolfram managed to make a friend.

Günter von Christ had returned home with Wolfgang and had brought along with him a small girl. Her name was Gisela and she took a very optimistic approach to Wolfram and gaining so much as a smile from the young prince. Yuuri knew, of course, how friendly Wolfram and Gisela were in his era but he'd never heard what it was like when they first met. Gisela wasn't anything like Elizabeth (Wolfram had been somewhat forced to tell him of that suffocating day), she was bright and happy, sure, but she didn't constantly cling to Wolfram or force him into anything he didn't want or like. She wasn't infatuated with the boy either. She considered him a friend, but Wolfram was still weary of her, even after he confirmed the friendship status of them both. And even if Günter's adopted daughter did have something for Wolfram, she clearly had a good way of hiding it. But, Yuuri doubted that was the case seeing how the two were with one another.

One day, Wolfram was sat in the gardens reading to himself when he got stuck on a particular word. His little face screwed up in confusion and his mouth acted like that of a fish before a voice over his shoulder made him jump and snap the book shut with a snap. He looked up to find Gisela standing over him with a smile on her face. He smiled back before realising he'd forgotten which page he was on. He muttered under his breath in annoyance.  
"Page 38, Wolfram"  
"Ah, t-thank you"  
"I see you're not particularly busy, would you like to help me take care of the new foals?"  
Wolfram's eyes lit up making Yuuri chuckle silently from where he watched behind a bush before following the two to the stables.

"Gwendal says I'm not ready for my own horse yet...but it's not fair, I want to ride with him and Conrart! I'm sick of being bound within these castle walls all the time!" Wolfram complained while sitting on a bale of hay, the head of a white foal resting on his lap - which Yuuri recognised to be Wolfram's current mare, Tahara*.  
Gisela was currently brushing the mane of Konno* - Gwendal's stallion - and looked over at her friend. "I'm sure they know you're more than capable, but you are the youngest prince, and their brother. They just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I'm sure in the next 20 years you'll be able to choose a horse as your riding partner. Perhaps, if they see how good you are with Tahara there, they might let you both be partners quicker than that. Conrart will most likely help you get used to riding with the basics and then perhaps Gwendal will teach you some defence and attack moves just in case anything happens"  
"But with Mother constantly pampering me like the most valuable treasure in the world, how am I meant to convince my brothers to let me do something..._boyish_?"  
"Hmm..." Gisela thought for a moment and turned from Konno to walk over to Wolfram and Tahara. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her friend with a questioning gaze, in which Wolfram actually shrunk back a bit, not knowing what she was thinking. "Hmm..." she repeated to herself before sighing in defeat. "Sorry Wolfram, I can't answer that. Maybe if you just do something to earn their trust? I don't have any idea though, you're on your own for that part"  
Then Yuuri paled when Wolfram got that familiar smirk on his face. "Something boyish to earn their trust huh? Well, I think I know what to do. Thanks Gisela, I have to go start putting my plan in action, thank you for your help! I'll see you later!" Wolfram ran off with a grin leaving Gisela and Tahara to share a confused look with one another. Trouble was on it's way again.

* * *

* - I don't know the official names of Gwendal and Wolfram's horses, same as their genders so I just chose my own. I looked on the wiki but it only had Yuuri and Conrad's on there. And I'd like to know, how do you think Gisela and Wolfram met?


	8. Chapter of Shortness

**A/N: Sorry it's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since I updated this, I really haven't been thinking about it well, I'm running out of ideas for what Little Lord Brat- I mean Wolfram! could get up to. Gomen, I've also been working with other anime if you follow me as an author you'd have noticed that haha. So yeah, enjoy this...umm...it's a small timeskip to begin with cause I had an idea of what this chapter was gonna be, but then forgot it cause I had a bunch of crap to sort out so yep, here.**

"Wolfram, tell me why you ran out onto a battlefield of all places, you could've been killed!" Cäcilie scolded, yet worringly cried, her youngest son. Wolfram merely folded his arms crossly - why couldn't he go and help his brother? It only seemed right, and here he was being meekly scolded by his mother for doing some good around the castle.

"I was helping Gwendal!" he protested.

"No. What you did my young Lord was extremely reckless, dangerous, and above all, suicidal!" Chief Advisor, Gunter, countered. Wolfram scowled even more - that stupid lavender haired advisor of his mother's was constantly on his tail and annoying the heck out of the boy. He was a prince for Shinou's sake! He ranked higher than everyone in this damn room right now except from his mother! _So much for doing what I wanted._

Gisela stood outside the door, listening, with Yuuri. Perhaps she shouldn't have run and told someone about the youngest prince's plan. But then again, if she hadn't, who knows what could've happened. She held her wrist behind her back with her head to the ground, slightly ashamed of betraying her friend. She knew he would be angry at her.

"Wolfram, I suggest you go to your room and think carefully about what you've done. I'm sorry Sweetie but you're not old enough, and you're too precious, to fight" Cäcilie decided. Wolfram's blood boiled angrily.

"FINE!" he yelled and stormed out, ignoring everyone who was nearby and unintentionally snapping at the guards by his door. He had a new plan of getting out of the castle, and oh boy was he going to show everyone in this place that he was old enough and not fragile. He'd run away, yes, that's exactly what he'd do. The white mare in the stables was agile enough to travel now, so there shouldn't be a problem if no one knew, and he wasn't caught.

**A/N: Unbelievably short chapter, I know, sorry! Umm...I kinda made it short just to show that I was still going on with this one, okay? Promise the next one will be better, a lot better**


	9. The Ride Alone

**A/N: Well here's that chapter I promised xD Oh Gosh I'm so sorry it took so long xD**

* * *

Yuuri followed Wolfram out to the stables as the young bratty prince snuck outside and readied young Tama, who gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek making the blond demon smile brightly. He'd seen his brothers and other soldiers ready their horses a million or so times before, so he was sort of an expert at it without proper experience. Once he was set, he mounted the mare and quietly rode out into the night.

The wind whipped at the young boy's face, as Yuuri figured out he could easily float and fly along to follow him, but his green eyes were locked on the road ahead of him. Where he was even going he had no idea, he just wanted to prove that he could do things like his brothers by himself - and what better way to do that than run away, hm?

Tama was strong for a newly ridden horse, but her bond with the young prince was strong from the time they'd spent together. Her white mane flicked as the wind rushed through the strands, and she obeyed whatever command Wolfram gave her that he knew of. It was almost midnight when the horse eventually tired out and slumped against a tree amidst a forest. Wolfram too yawned adorably and curled up next to her, a blanket wrapped round him and in his arms was a photograph of Cäcilie, his mother.

Yuuri decided there was nothing more he could do other than sit by the boy's side and make sure nothing happened to him this night. He was going to help Wolfram no matter what. But unfortunately, Yuuri ended up falling asleep too without realising it.

* * *

Wolfram awoke the next morning to find Tama had nudged a fallen blue apple towards him and he gratefully accepted it and took a bite of the delicious fruit. "Thanks girl" he praised the horse, earning a soft headbutt to his shoulder in return. He looked round and began to make various weapons out of what he could find - spears, bow and arrows, etc. Even a wooden carved sword to fend off anything that he might come across.

Around noon, he was all finished and set himself up again and rode further away from home, but at a slower pace this time since he knew the castle residents would think he was playing Hide And Seek like he normally would've done. He was further than he'd been when he'd ran to battle for Gwendal, and further than anyone had dared take him before, so emerald eyes were ever so curious about the things around him, and Yuuri watched in amusement as Wolfram reached out for a butterfly, only to topple and fall from his horse.

The stubborn boy quickly sprang up and looked round to make sure nobody had seen. He looked at the butterfly again but with a scowl this time and flicked his hair from his eyes gracefully before mounting Tama again and setting off into a trot.

* * *

When he came to a small village, he used what wit and charm he had to _innocently _collect up more food and even some herbal medicines. "For Gisela when I get back" he'd muttered to himself. Aw, how sweet love can be...wait, what? Anyway, the young prince was also surprised that nobody had recognised him. It angered him a little, but he knew that if he was to get anywhere he'd have to stay calm and collected.

After gathering as much as he could hold and ride home with, he mounted Tama once again and rode in a random direction after seeing a brief viewing of a map. He urged the horse on and saw a castle in the distance, but he knew it wasn't home. Still, curiousity got the better of him and he wanted to explore this new place.

* * *

Wolfram was riding fast and steady when he noticed a patrol of brown horses riding his way, men in royal blue uniforms were mounted on them, and the leader of the patrol looked somewhat similar to his father. At first the boy gasped and thought it _was _his father, looking round for a way to escape his clutches and hide. But before he knew it, he was staring up awkwardly and fearfully at the man that resembled his father as the patrol stopped in front of him. Wolfram began to tremble slightly and shrunk in on himself. He did not know this man who he recognised was wearing the Bielefeld crest. But Yuuri did. It was his uncle, Waltorana von Bielefeld.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter was lame and boring and just ugh...I dunno what happened, I knew what I wanted to happen but then I just couldn't write it...? -_- My God I'm such a terrible writer these days...ugh...argh...ahh...wahh~...**


	10. Hiatus

So I'm going through a mood where I can't be bothered to write fanfiction right now. Idky, I just really feel bored of writing ideas and stuff all the time. -sigh- So...I'm going on Hiatus. I don't know how long for. I'll keep reading reviews and everything and still read fanfiction but I really want to focus on writing my own stuff for a bit.

I've found an online course site for writing novels and so I might give it a go and see what it can do for me. It might even be my big break in the writing industry, who knows? But yes, sadly, I am quitting fanfiction for awhile, I'm sorry.

I've been writing way too much recently and it's beginning to take it's toll on me.

And the site I've found is not NaNoWriMo, it's a different one.

Anyway, that's all. I'm so sorry it has come to me quitting for awhile but hey, I thought it might happen someday soon.

So see you all when I get back I guess. Bye for now


	11. Secrets of Bielefeld

**Omgomgomgomgomgomgomg... I am SO SO ****_SO_**** sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I kinda drifted away from this wonderful fandom (been more focused on stuff like Fairy Tail and Black Butler so...yeah) but I am back at last so this hopefully will be updated more often! Again, so sorry, I've just been attached to other fandoms way too much and keep finding new anime I like and stuff... Anyway, let's see how Wolfram and Waltorana react to their relations.**

* * *

Waltorana looked down at the small boy and instantly recognised his relation to the current Maou. _This must be the new prince...my nephew...or at least that's what I'm to believe while around... _He dismounted his horse and slowly walked toward the boy. "Are you from the castle by any chance in the capital?" He knelt down to Wolfram's height on one knee as Wolfram also dismounted his horse.

"Y-Yes...my name is Wolfram von Spitzweg...but someday I'll be Wolfram von Bielefeld..."

_So it is him...my- no, it has to be a secret, even Wolfram cannot know who I really am to him. _Little did he know that Yuuri could hear his thoughts clearly, and was trying to piece things together. Who Waltorana really was to Wolfram? Did that mean there was a secret within the Bielefeld family? What did Waltorana mean? "Wolfram, how about we take you home?"

"No! I don't want to go back there!"

"Why ever not? It is your home, your parents and brothers must be worried sick about you by now".

"No...M-Mother might be...but that's it..."

"What do you mean? Did you perhaps run away?"

"Y-Yes...sort of... My brothers are always too busy to play with me now. And Mother's always trying to make F-Father happy but he...he just hurts us... He doesn't really love my mother, I know he doesn't. And he certainly doesn't love me. I'm nothing but a useless child to him".

Waltorana wiped away a tear from the corner of Wolfram's eye and picked him up, getting one of his soldiers to tie Wolfram's horse to their own and mounted again, setting Wolfram in front of him and without any words being said, the group headed for their destination - the castle.

* * *

"WOLFRAM!" Celi cried when they arrived in the courtyard, running down the castle steps and picking up her youngest in a tightly crushing hug, peppering his head with relieved kisses before looking at Waltorana. "Waltorana...oh thank Shinou you found him..."

"Lord Brother..." came Wolfgang's voice as he walked up to stand beside Celi, raising a hand and gently patting Wolfram's head - although the youngest prince shrunk back a touch the best he could. Waltorana noticed but said nothing. "What do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just wanted to check up on how you all were, perhaps you should keep a better eye on your son, Wolfgang".

"What exactly does that mean?" the younger brother growled, "He was just playing games, like the pathetic child he is. Not at all how a prince should be behaving". Before Waltorana could say anything else, Wolfgang shot a harsh glare at Wolfram before turning away and walking back inside.

Celi sighed and rubbed Wolfram's back gently as he nestled into her shoulder. "I'm sorry Waltorana...he's not been in the best of mood since..." she glanced at Wolfram and Waltorana gave a brief nod in reply. "Wolfie darling, this is your Uncle Waltorana, he's head of the Bielefeld family".

Wolfram shifted in his mother's arms and blinked slowly at his uncle before giving a smile. Waltorana smiled in return and the trio were interrupted by fast paced footsteps rushing towards them. "Wolfram!" Wolfram looked round as Celi put him down and was immediately taken into a hug by none other than Elizabeth - from the corner of his eye he could see Gisela and Gunter having a lesson together with Julia inside. "Oh Bbrother, I was so worried!"

Yuuri scoffed from where he stood, a small scowl on his face. _I'd of kept running if I were you Wolfram, beats coming back to see her, Yuuri didn't have anything too bad against Elizabeth, it was just since their whole fiasco between the three of them that he became wary of the girl. She was infatuated with her 'brother' and only now did Yuuri realise how they had become so close - Wolfram didn't really have anyone else to play with apart from Gisela, and that was only when she got Gunter and Julia to give her a break._

"Sorry Elizabeth..." Wolfram, almost reluctantly, hugged her back which only caused her to squeeze him tighter, and he felt like he was going to be sick at any moment had she not quickly let go and let him gulp down air hungrily like a starved animal.

"Wolfie, why don't you go and play for awhile while me and your uncle talk". Celi suggested and Wolfram nodded, letting Elizabeth take his hand and drag him off to the gardens. Yuuri decided not to follow them this time. Once the two children were out of sight, Celi hugged Waltorana, wrapping her arms round his neck while he wrapped his round her waist. "I'm sorry about Wolfgang...I knew we should've eloped when we had the chance..."

"Celi, it doesn't matter now, so long as you and the boys are safe. Does he suspect anything about Wolfram?"

"No...I don't think so. I just...Wolfram did have a sister but she was stillborn, she was the one who looked like Wolfgang. I don't know exactly why he doesn't like Wolfram, he won't tell me anything. I just want Wolfram to be happy, but with him being the youngest of my children, it's hard for him to grow up properly".

"So Wolfgang doesn't pay any attention to the boy whatsoever?"

"Not even a look in his direction if he can help it. You should've heard what he said at the table one day, Conrart and Gwendal were furious with him after Wolfram ran out in tears... I just wish Wolfram could be happy here...I know he ran away, Gisela told me her suspicions. I'm so glad he ran into you though".

"Yeah...so am I". Yuuri looked over the two embraced adults and then something clicked. Was Waltorana...Wolfram's father instead of Wolfgang?!

* * *

**Hehe, there we go, I tried my best! I've actually had this idea/theory for awhile now... Did you know that Wolfram actually achieves the so-called 'impossible' due to his bloodline? The impossible is that nobody can have a direct lineage to Shinou - basically nobody can be related to him since he supposedly didn't have any children. But, he actually did have a son with Rufus von Bielefeld (who was actually a women so now you know why the Bielefeld family have such gorgeous looking guys) even though the two did not love one another, they only married for the good of the kingdom (sound familiar in a way?). Therefore, if you go down the family tree, the Bielefeld family were always nobles, and Celi fell for one of them (Wolfram's father) and thus Wolfram has a direct bloodline to Shinou - which also explains how when Yuuri saw Shinou's portrait that he said Wolfram looked strikingly similar to him but Conrad said it was impossible for the two to be related. Also, that's probably why Shinou chose Wolfram's body to manipulate/possess...**

**Just some fun trivia I remembered there, hehe.**

**ALSO! I am going to try writing a new KKM fic soon (or it might actually turn into a Black Butler one, I'm not sure yet) that is actually going to be a Light Novel I am writing myself but I want to see what people would think of it first so I'm doing it as a fanfiction beforehand and then changing things here and there in the real thing.**

**For those who don't know, I have left school for good now - yep, that's me all done with! Also, next update will probably be on my birthday if not sooner!**


	12. Elizabeth and Gisela

**Argh, I am so sorry this has not been updated for awhile - shamefully not shamefully in the Black Butler fandom now, lol - especially after the discovery of the last chapter - Waltorana is Wolfram's father! I had to add it cause it's a little headcanon of mine since Wolfram's father is never seen when he's young (even when Conrad's father comes back to the castle cause Wolfram exists then and it's when he finds out about Conrad being half human) and it's said that Waltorana treated him like his own and even in season 3 when Wolfram is living at Bielefeld Castle after he annuls the engagement his father is nowhere to be seen or even spoken of! So yep, my headcanon is that Waltorana is really Wolfram's father (unless said otherwise in the manga, idk but anyway...)**

**Enjoy! I apologise if you hate Elizabeth but I actually kinda like her (she looks like Sailor Moon and I don't even watch that but I can tell it's a heavy reference to her design/character even), she makes good conflict situations. I remember that whole episode being one of my favourites and when she revealed that Wolfram was her betrothed I was like "Yuuri's gonna blow up at you for sure, ya hypocrite" xD Aw, I still love Wolfram though, still a great character - "Lose the duel and you lose your life" :D**

* * *

Yuuri walked through the gardens for awhile until he finally caught up to Wolfram and Elizabeth. The two sat against the wall of a flowerbed full of Beautiful Wolfram and Elizabeth frowned at her friend.

"Wolfram, are you alright? Why did you run away from home?"

"Because I don't want to stay in the same place where my own father doesn't care if I'm alive or not. Mother says she stays with him because she loves him...so I thought that maybe if I didn't love him, then I wouldn't have to stay with him like she does".

"Wolfram...that's not true. I know you love him, you have to, he's your father".

"No I don't Elizabeth. He clearly doesn't give a single damn about me".

"Wolfram, mind your language!"

"Sorry...but it's true".

"Wolfram?" a new voice called making the prince's head snap up happily.

"Gisela! Gunter finally let you go today, huh?"

"Haha, yes, he managed to convince Julia that it was too nice a day to keep me inside".

Yuuri didn't miss the envious look in Elizabeth's eyes as the two castle residents shared a small embrace. Gisela giggled as Wolfram picked a flower and tucked it between a few strands of her green hair, and Yuuri could tell Elizabeth was fuming on the inside whilst having an almost calm expression on the outside. Yuuri found it a little bit fascinating on how Wolfram and Gisela had interacted as kids compared to how they did now. Sure, their occupations as a soldier and healer kept them apart because Wolfram was the more careful type of soldier (unlike Yuuri he didn't tend to end up in trouble and charge into things recklessly nowadays since the double black king had turned up in his life) and didn't need wounds tending to unless they were on the more serious side of the scale.

Elizabeth got up from her where she was sitting and walked to the two, taking hold of Wolfram's hand tightly. "Wolfram, who is this girl?"

"This is Gisela von Christ, Gunter's adopted daughter. She's Julia's apprentice in healing. Gisela, this is Lady Elizabeth, she's a childhood friend of mine and has been for as long as I can remember".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth".

"Yes...I can say the same about you... Now, Wolfie, you promised that the next time I was here you'd take me to that place you love so much, remember?"

"Which place was it again?"

"The really high tower".

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. Gisela, would you like to join us?"

Elizabeth stepped in before Gisela had a chance to reply. "Oh I bet she's busy with all that homework Julia's given her, I'll bet. You know how that woman is Wolfram, I'm surprised she doesn't load you with homework for your soldier training that you want to do".

"Well I bet she can spare an hour or two with us, right Gisela?"

"Umm...well, I suppose I should really get going on my homework. Lady Elizabeth's right. I'll see you later, perhaps".

_Poor Gisela... _Yuuri thought as the green haired girl walked away whilst Elizabeth tugged Wolfram in the opposite direction. _I knew Elizabeth was protective of Wolfram since they're so close but I didn't think she'd be mean to someone like Gisela. I mean, sure she called my love for Wolfram "evil" when we met but I always thought that was because she didn't appreciate being engaged to another boy... I guess not. She just hates him being with anyone other than her, friend or love rival..._

* * *

That evening when Elizabeth finally went home, Wolfram went to find Gisela and make sure she was alright but bumped into his uncle, mother and father. The young Bielefeld instantly shrunk back and gulped a little as Wolfgang briefly locked eyes with him.

"Hello Wolfie, where are you off to?" Celi asked with a soft smile.

"I-I was just going to see if Gisela was okay, Mother".

"That healer girl? Why do we need her anyway? We have Julia and she's as good as anyone from the village, Wincott or whatever". Wolfgang snorted in disgust and Waltorana caught a flash of irritation in Wolfram's eyes before clearing his throat.

"Why don't we leave the young boy to go about his way while we continue to discuss our options here, Lord Brother?"

"Tch. Fine, Waltorana".

* * *

Yuuri barely had time to register the change of scene and only managed to take in the features of Wolfram and Gisela being a few years older before his black eyes widened as the two shared a valuable kiss together as well as an embrace.

* * *

**Yes...yes I ship Wolfram x Gisela :D One of the less thought of couples but it's a super sweet one! Um, so the next update is actually towards the end of this month since it's my birthday on the 28th and I'm turning 19! So, I decided to update most if not all my stories by one chapter on the week surrounding that date :)**

**Also, yes, I do like the idea of Wolfram crushing on Gisela and Elizabeth instantly disliking her when they were little before he went to Bielefeld for his training.**

**So, next chapter is going to be a sweet fluffy Wolfram x Gisela chapter before Waltorana comes back to take Wolfram to Bielefeld Castle for his training as a soldier :)**


	13. Courting Gisela

**Okay so apparently there's too much made up stuff in this fic. I'm sorry if that seems the case but these are just adventures I pull from my head about how Wolfram would be like as a kid since we don't see much of it. I haven't read the manga or light novels but I really want to... Um, the whole thing with Gisela and Wolfram is mainly because I find them to be good friends and think they'd be sweet together (don't lie to me, I know I wasn't the only person shipping them together for that time she let him go with her so he could find Yuuri!) but I know some people won't like that pairing so I apologise for that... But it is true that they were childhood friends so it makes sense for at least one to crush on the other a bit (but y'know since I ship it then of course I'm gonna develop it more) ... Also I'm only taking Elizabeth's attitude from what she was like with Yuuri in the anime and I know Yuuri didn't show any dislike to her but in his own mind he wouldn't have wanted Wolfram to go anywhere (as seen in the beginning of season three, plus I doubt Elizabeth would live at the castle if she had won the duel). So, yeah...I'm sorry if anyone feels this isn't very accurate but please bear in mind I have only seen the anime and I haven't watched it in about a year now...**

**So basically...I'm sorry... I know I'm not the best writer out there and I know how much you guys love this fic too so I'm writing for you guys more than myself. But this is still a Yuuram fic, I just like the idea of Gisela and Wolfram possibly having some sort of romance between them. And this is all set in the past too so there's that...**

**So again, I'm really sorry if this fic isn't what you thought it was... *shaky sigh* Sorry... Gomen...**

**So anyway, like I said, this chapter is Wolfram x Gisela fluffiness. I mean, if you don't ship it then you can skip this chapter when I post the next one but you might miss something...idk...**

**Also, if you do believe that some things don't make sense or aren't backed up enough then some parts of this are going to be a bit mysterious - like why Wolfgang doesn't take a liking to Wolfram, how Wolfram isn't to know about his stillborn sister, etc. You guys remember Rumi right? Yeah, I have something planned for her near the end of this fic (whenever the hell that is, quite soon actually I guess)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter of fluff for my second favourite couple in KKM: Wolfram x Gisela**

xxx

Yuuri's eyes stayed wide and his whole body stood still as he watched his two friends end their lip-lock activity and blinked before rubbing his eyes. So even if he kissed Wolfram when he woke up, that wouldn't be his first? It saddened him to think like that, but at least it hadn't been a forced kiss by some arrogant noble who thought he could just bed the third son of Lady Celi and be done with it. At least it was from someone who truly cared about Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I hate to ask, but...why did you suddenly decide to court me? I'm nothing special, just the castle's healer apprentice. My social standing makes me almost equal to that of a mere villager".

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Your Mother put you up to this?"

"No, it's because I love you".

Gisela blushed. "Wolfram..." whined mockingly. "I love you too but we both know you're usually not this happy".

"Well, that's because I'm going to Bielefeld for a few years for my soldier training, finally. Which also means I'll be away from my father and spending more time in my homeland with my uncle. It's a change of scenery at last and I kinda thought that if I didn't court you now then by the time I get back some other fellow might've whisked you away into the sunset".

"Poetry and flattery in the same sentence does not suit Wolfram von Spitzweg".

"Does it suit Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Haha, nice try, Your Highness".

"You're upset about me going, right?"

"Of course I am Wolfram. I know being a Bielefeld soldier is what you want but in the middle of courting me, seriously?"

"Inconvenient timing I know... But Gisela, please remember that I do care for you more than people think... Hopefully, if I'm good enough in my training, then I'll be sent back here as my official position as the Maou's bodyguard".

Gisela looked at her lap. "Yes...I know, Your Highness". the healer lifted her eyes to meet his own green ones and smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek. "I know you'll do everyone proud, Wolfram".

"Yeah?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah" she giggled.

Yuuri was currently struggling on whether he should be jealous or not. He was in the past now, and he had won Wolfram's heart without meaning to but now he was happy he had. Gisela was a great friend to the both of them but now he knew that they'd once courted, should he be slightly suspicious about her possibly trying to steal his fiancé away? No, he was starting to sound like Wolfram had when they'd first gotten engaged themselves and now Wolfram was a better person but still had the quirks Yuuri loved about him.

_I shouldn't think like that, it's what I achieved in teaching Wolfram not to do. And especially not about someone like Gisela! Though, they are sweet together now that I've seen it for myself...if anyone suggested it to me or told me about it before now then I'd never have believed them! But still, Wolfram's mine now and I'll be sure to keep it that way once I get back...if I ever wake up, that is._

"Well, I guess I should get going, Mother wants me for a fitting for my new soldier uniform".

"It'll be different to your current prince's uniform, won't it, hm?"

"Very... But, I don't want special treatment just because I'm the Maou's son. Being royal doesn't mean anything to me outside the kingdom walls". Wolfram looked down at his side, imagining a sword there before looking back at Gisela with a smile. "Make a deal with me; if I do my best to get the soldier position of the Maou's bodyguard, then you have to your best to become Julia's official apprentice".

Gisela smiled back and hugged him round the neck. "It's a deal, Your Highness. Now, you best be off before you get chewed out on your ear for tardiness".

"Haha, yeah, see you!" the blond prince stood up once Gisela let him go and scampered off indoors to find his mother. Yuuri, still slightly in shock from the courting of the two, followed.

* * *

**So yeah...there wasn't as much fluff between them as I imagined at first, but perhaps when Wolfram returns to the castle after his training~**

**But hey, at least we got to see Yuuri's wonderful reaction (and a little bit of his unwanted jealousy) to it!**

**I know it's short, sorry! But next time we get to see Celi gushing over how wonderful her baby looks in his new outfit and then we also get to see Waltorana come and take him away to Bielefeld - where he'll be meeting his future elite patrol! (I'll do my best to find their names but if anyone knows then please tell me cause I'll just make them up otherwise...)**

**Also, I know this fic jumps around at times but it is the unexpected demon mirror and well, Yuuri tends to have a tendency for finding himself in weird situations like this so yep, cause it's Yuuri it's not gonna be a perfect stroll down memory lane**


	14. Journey to Bielefeld Castle

**Okay so I was gonna have Yuuri wake up in this chapter (or come out of his trance) but then I decided that we should at least see Wolfram meet his future elite squad and then Yuuri can awaken. When he does, we'll be able to see Wolfram have a fiery fit like usual and I have a little surprise for you all that I've had planned from chapter three onwards~**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry it's been so long since I updated... Black Butler has kinda taken my full attention...oops**

* * *

Yuuri watched as Wolfram grabbed his stuff from his room and followed him outside where Celi, Conrad and Gwendal waited for him with Waltorana. Wolfram was nervous since it was his first time in his father's homeland and his first time going outside the capital's borders. Yuuri could see clear fear and determination conflicting in that emerald gaze he loved so much, and it worried him about how vigorous Wolfram's training would be. But he knew the Wolfram of his time - a soldier so rpoud and true to his line of duty that he would only overstep the mark by a mere fraction if it came to it, otherwise he was perfectly on point.

"Wolfie, you look so handsome!" Celi called cheerily as she rushed forward to be the first to hug her youngest son goodbye.

"Mother...what if...what if this isn't for me after all?"

Celi hugged her son tighter and released him with a kiss on the head before looking at Waltorana. "I know your Uncle will take the best care of you Wolfie, and you have your father's spirit-"

"Yeah right..." Wolfram muttered under his breath.

"-I know you'll do us proud".

Wolfram then looked at his uncle. Waltorana gave him a small encouraging smile before focusing back on his soldier behaviour. "Even though you are the prince, Wolfram, you will not be given any special treatment during the course of your training. If you flop out before the course is over then you will be redeemed as a wimp through and through".

"I'm _not _a wimp!" Wolfram growled and it made Yuuri chuckle. Just where had he heard that particular line before? "I can do this...for my Maou and my kingdom and country..." Yuuri heard the blond whisper under his breath.

"Well then, let us be off. Do not worry Celi, I'll take good care of him, unlike some..." Waltorana glanced up at the window where he saw Wolfgang watching them closely. "Come along then Wolfram, it's time for you to see your family's homeland".

xxx

The journey was almost perilous for Wolfram and Tama, both being young in their respective natures. Yuuri could easily see how exhausted both Wolfram and his horse were before the group even got halfway to their destination. Yuuri had taken the liberty of using his new floating ability he'd discovered to be able to keep up with them, and he chuckled to himself as he remembered he and Conrad making this exact journey to retrieve Wolfram and bring him home before. It had scared him, the thought of Wolfram leaving him in the castle alone and living with his uncle instead. Something in the back of his mind had nudged him, telling him that he would indeed see Wolfram again someday, but a bigger fear had blocked it, telling him that he would hardly see the blond soldier if he left. Yuuri was all too used to having Wolfram around day after day in the castle, being at his side and helping him with whatever he could. It saddened Yuuri to think that if Wolfram wasn't there then he might turn out to be a bad king since the others like Gwendal, Conrad and Yozak seemed to sugarcoat major events for him as not to scare him. He didn't want to be a cowardly king! Wolfram called him a wimp all the time, sure, but nowadays he didn't think Wolfram believed that anymore. Wolfram treated him as an equal and wasn't afraid to give Yuuri the harsh, solid truth about whatever was going on. He certainly was thankful a lot to his fiancé.

"Are you alright?" Waltorana's voice cut the air as he slowed his stallion to a brief halt and let Wolfram catch up to be at his side. The young prince looked up at his uncle with tired eyes and nodded, stifling a yawn. "We can rest if you want".

"I thought I wasn't getting special treatment. Can we just get there as quick as possible without anymore delay?"

_He may be my son but he certainly inherited Wolfgang's stubbornness... _"Alright, but I want you rested up by the time your training begins the morning after we arrive. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir..."

xxx

When the two finally made it to the gates of Bielefeld Castle, Wolfram had perked up and looked around his new home in awe. This was his territory, his land, and he silently vowed to defend it with his life. Yuuri too was in awe as he had only caught glimpses of the surrounding area of his missionary visit. He had been too set on dragging his fiancé home and hadn't taken the time for a tour. Soldiers in blue and maids and other servants were dotted around the grounds, all smiles and friendly chatting until they noticed the presence of their kingdom's youngest prince and all immediately bowed before him. Waltorana smirked with a small chuckle when Wolfram looked at him confused.

"Being royal gets a little overwhelming at times, doesn't it?"

"I...I'm a little worried".

"How come?"

"What if everyone gives me subtle advantages just because I'm their prince? You said you wouldn't give me special treatment but that was only you, I don't want others doing that for me. If I wimp out of training then I wimp out, simple as that. I don't think I can put up with being treated royally without Big Brother or _him _being around".

"Him? Who's him?"

Wolfram growled "_Weller_" he spat like he'd tasted a burnt meal. "He's not my older brother to me. He's nothing but filth in my path, Uncle".

Waltorana recalled Celi writing to him about this particular feud Wolfram had set up against the second prince. He had frowned upon it all and figured it would be settled within a few weeks or so, but of course Wolfram had to be as stubborn as their current king and refuse to see Conrad as family. "If that's what you wish to believe".

"It's the truth! He's one of them, a filthy human!"

"He's only half human, Wolfram".

"So what?!" Wolfram bit his lip as small tears pricked at his eyes and his fists clenched at his sides. "I hate him..." Waltorana sighed and drew the boy into a hug. He felt Wolfram stiffen at the gesture and briefly wondered if it was because he was Wolfgang's brother. Did Wolfram think he would treat him the same way Wolfgang did? He felt Wolfram begin to shake and gently hushed him. Wolfram eventually gripped onto the back of his uncle's jacket and whimpered out a few words neither Waltorana or Yuuri would've thought to be heard. "He's always in the way... M-Mother favours him over m-me and Big Br-Brother..."

Yuuri felt his heart go out to Wolfram and recalled the times where Wolfram's green eyes would shine whenever he caught a glimpse of Celi being back home from her trips or when she would praise him. He acted like a small child around her when he couldn't help but slip out of his military behaviour and it was all because he believed he didn't get enough of her attention. Yuuri also recalled the times where Wolfram would be unusually quiet and somewhat dampened in spirit at least a few hours or even a day after Celi left the castle. However, Yuuri knew without a doubt that Celi loved each of her sons equally. If only Wolfram had heard her scream and cry over his body when Shinou had taken the boy's heart through possession, leaving Wolfram in a coma-like state. Even Yuuri had wanted to cry over the 'death' of his beloved friend but had chosen not to and to be strong in Wolfram's place because he knew that was what the blond had wanted him to do.

"Wolfram..." Waltorana pulled the boy away from him and held his shoulders at arm's length, casting his eyes over his nephew. "How about we get you settled in and you can meet your teammates".

"My teammates...?" a sleeve rubbed over green eyes roughly and he swallowed thickly.

"Yes," Waltorana continued, "for your training this time, we've decided that people will work in specific groups. I'm sure you'll like yours since they are quite the energetic bunch".

Yuuri couldn't help but smile along with Wolfram as Waltorana guided him through the courtyard and out round the back to one of the smaller building parts - this is where the new recruits stayed during their training here at Bielefeld Castle.

xxx

When they reached the room Wolfram would stay in with his new team, Yuuri couldn't help but be surprised with himself as he immediately recognised the three boys as being Wolfram's current elite squad. He quickly came to the conclusion that this team formation would strive above the others here. It made Yuuri quite proud that he had captured Wolfram's heart (not in the way he'd originally thought he would get someone to love him at last, but nethertheless) and as interesting as he found Wolfram's past to be, he couldn't wait to wake up next to his blond soldier and proceed to hug the other boy until he set Yuuri on fire for cutting off his air supply.

"Boys, this is Wolfram von Spitzweg. He'll be your team leader". Waltorana stated curtly before leaving Wolfram and shutting the door behind the prince. Wolfram rubbed the back of his head - a habit he often tsked Yuuri for doing nowadays - and forced a small smile onto his face.

"Wow...you're the prince of Bielefeld!" exclaimed the boy with mild green hair.

"We've heard so much about you!" grinned the second, an auburn haired boy.

"W-We hope n-not to disappoint, Sir!" stammered the last, he had light brown hair in a similar style to Wolfram's but less perfected.

Wolfram just rolled his shoulders back as he took in a breath and smiled at the three boys more genuinely. "Do not worry. I wish that you treat me no differently than the average nobleman. Prince and team leader or not. Understand?" The three nodded and saluted. "Good. May I have your names? I feel that for the training period we should go by first name basis instead of status quo".

The mild green haired boy stepped forward, hand over his heart. "Kou von Radford".

Next the auburn haired boy. "Oki von Wincott".

And then finally the more timid of the three (as it seemed). "Satoshi von Rochefort, S-Sir".

Wolfram placed his hands on his hips and smirked before placing out hand out in front of him, palm facing the floor. "Well then Kou, Oki, Satoshi; shall we make a pact that we will strive to be the best team here and to serve our Maou and country with our lives to the best of our ability? That may none of us ever fall and if we do then someone will be there right away to pick us back up again? We will lay our lives on the line in battle and will never betray anyone's trust until we breathe our final breath?"

The three boys placed their own hands with Wolfram's before throwing them in their air with a confident "Huzzah!"

* * *

**Omg I finally finished the chapter xD Oh man, if it took me this long to get it out then don't expect the next one to be here anytime soon...sorry but my schedule gets filled up pretty quickly or I can't find the words to type. Ugh...this took me over an hour to write... Also, sorry if some things are a little 'edgy', I haven't seen this anime for at least a year or so now I reckon (eh, almost a year ago I began watching it I guess, who knows) and because I've been doing stuff in other fandoms (mainly Fairy Tail and Black Butler - and recently Warriors/Warrior Cats again) then I've sometimes forgotten about this fic. It's really not until I received a review telling me to update that I even begun rereading stuff and rewatching scenes from KKM to get me into the mood of it's fandom again (and I claim it's still my favourite anime to date, oh shame on me xD)**

**See ya guys next time when Yuuri FINALLY wakes up and prepares to face Wolfram's terrible wrath if he hasn't already burnt down the bedroom and Yuuri is dead...wow, that got dark for an OTP xD**

**ALSO! Wolfram's team/elite squad are based entirely on the picture I found of them together in a forest (preferably from season 3 where Wolfram ran away back to Bielefeld...? It's been a long time since I saw it) and that's what inspired this little idea :) I made the names up entirely because n matter how much I researched, I could not find their proper names (like the name of Wolfram's horse and his father - I literally went with Wolfgang like the common person since I was not thinking that day and decided not to be too original, lol)**


	15. Yuuri's Awakened Hostility

**I'm back! I'm aiming that we have this chapter and then the next is the last one**

* * *

Yuuri slowly awoke and was instantly met with a frantic Wolfram.

"Yuuri!" Yuuri didn't even think he'd taken more than one breath by the time he had his arms full of his fiancé. "I thought we all agreed to never use the Demon Mirror again! Don't you understand how worried I was about you when I woke up?! You've been out of it for the past two days!"

The double-black king blinked and shifted himself to sit up, still having his arms around Wolfram. "T-Two days? Are you serious? Wh-Who's been running the kingdom while I've been gone?"

"Gwendal's been doing your paperwork, along with Conrart at times, but Elizabeth and I have been overseeing the main stations while Greta's been with either Anissina or the maids".

"Elizabeth's here?"

"Yeah, she came to visit but decided to help me out".

"How's Gisela...?" Yuuri asked, slightly jealous from what he remembered of his 'dream'.

Wolfram subconsciously noted the tone in Yuuri's voice but brushed it off. "Gisela's been checking up on you each day and giving me updates, she's also been making sure I haven't ended up being a wimp like you".

"I'm not a wimp, Wolf" Yuuri tightened his arms around his love. "But I sure as hell missed you, the you I've known for so long now... Your father was an idiotic fool to practically disown you..."

Wolfram flinched and pulled back. "You know about him...?" Yuuri nodded and explained his adventure through the Demon Mirror, leaving out the part that he'd been able to speak with Wolfram at one point. "You saw my childhood...th-that means you also saw-!"

"Gisela and you, yes. And, also...you...you had a twin sister, Wolfram. She died at birth..."

Wolfram's eyes widened. "Wh-What was her name...if any?"

"Your mother named her Rumi. You visited her little grave too but your mother told you she wasn't your sister, just a girl who's died and was precious to everyone".

Wolfram stayed silent, tears pricked painfully at his eyes but he stubbornly held them back until Yuuri pulled him into another embrace, whispering sweet nothings to him as Wolfram trembled lightly while taking in the new information.

* * *

The next morning, Wolfram sought out his mother and caught her stepping out of a carriage in the courtyard. He hopped down the steps of the castle lightly and went to greet her with a serious scowl on his face. "Mother".

Celi looked up at being addressed and hugged her son tightly. "Oh Wolfie, how lovely to see you. How's His Majesty?"

"Yuuri awoke last night, he's fine but..."

"But?" Celi asked, confused and was even more confused when Wolfram took her hand and pulled her to the gardens, finding where the small grave of his sister was and looked sharply at his mother.

"She wasn't just some sweet girl, she was my sister, wasn't she?" he almost hissed and watched as his mother's face turned sorrowful. Her green eyes watered and some tears slipped down her cheeks. Her hand clenched into a fist at her heart as she shook.

"Yes Wolfie...Rumi was your sister... She didn't have a chance to survive, Wolfie, please understand..."

"Understand what exactly?" Wolfram cursed his voice for pitching itself upward. "W-Why didn't you tell me?! Do Conrart and Gwendal know too?!"

"Nobody but me and Julia knew, sweetheart. And your father...after the way he treated you just minutes after you were born, I couldn't tell him about his daughter... I feared for your upbringing having that dreadful man around".

"Then why did you marry him? Wh-Why did you just accept his proposal if you didn't love him?"

Celi sighed and took her son's hand, leading him to the small seating area at the gardens' edge and forced him to sit on her lap as if he were only a child again. "I tried Wolfram. But...he was never your father, in any sense of the word. He was your uncle by blood but he couldn't know that. ...Waltorana is your real father, sweetheart..."

Wolfram looked up at her with wide eyes. His uncle...his commanding officer...the head of his family lands was really his father all along? He always knew his 'uncle' would've made a better king than his 'father' but to think that his mother had accepted a proposal from a man she didn't love was... Well, he'd accepted Yuuri's mistaken proposal back when he hadn't fallen for the wimpy king but that was different - if Wolfram had refused his king's hand then the country would've erupted in chaos. "Why didn't you marry the man you loved then?"

Celi sighed and held her son closer. "I wanted to, believe me, but Wolfgang was...well, I guess the only thing you really got from him is your temper. But that's what makes you so determined and...you. When you take the throne after His Majesty, I know you won't rule like Wolfgang did. He was ruthless, he helped Stoffel send us into the war where I could've lost Gwendal and Conrart...and possibly you if the time had called for it".

"What happened to him? When I got back from my training he was gone".

"It doesn't matter, Wolfram. He's gone now and that's all that matters. We just have to move on".

"No, tell me what happened! I want to know what happened to that jerk!"

"He was killed. There was a fight that he got into in Bielefeld and his people turned against him and they killed him. Waltorana was there when it happened, that's how I knew what happened".

Wolfram slowly took in the information and hugged Celi around her waist tightly. It was all so much...

* * *

When Yuuri awoke he certainly didn't feel like going on his usual morning jog with Conrad, and he knew Gunter would be here any moment to be his personal alarm clock and try and drag him off to lessons just so the advisor could have more time than usual in the company of his precious king. Yuuri groaned at the thought and turned onto his side to face where Wolfram usually laid.

He was surprised to not find him there, sound asleep, and was even more surprised to realise he was actually still in bed for once. Wolfram must've had a rough night after hearing everything Yuuri told him and Yuuri couldn't exactly blame him. There was a knock at the door and Yuuri looked over his shoulder as Gisela entered. His black eyes had the scene of Wolfram and her kissing in the past flash before them and his eyes hardened slightly.

"Good morning Your Majesty, are you feeling okay now?" the green haired healer asked politely.

Yuuri nodded and he could feel the demon side of his body fidgeting in agitation. "I know about you and Wolfram" he quietly growled out but the healer heard it.

Her eyes grew sad for a moment but she stood her ground. "I can assure you, Your Majesty, it was a very long time ago and nothing came of it once His Excellency returned home. There is nothing going on between he and I right now".

"Do you still love him?"

"I have my priorities, Your Majesty... Besides, Lord Wolfram has fallen in love with you, and you're engaged and happy. I have no place to come in between that. I loved him back then, but now he's just a very good childhood friend of mine whom I only love dearly as such. If you saw us kiss in the Demon Mirror then it was purely a mistake. A kiss should never happen until courting is over and accepted... He was a prince and I was a healer trainee, I had no place with him but you know how persistent he can be".

Yuuri sighed and looked away. He didn't mean to feel this jealous of her, to know she had been in Wolfram's arms and felt his kiss long before he had. He didn't mean to bite at her and act hostile but he found he couldn't help it. The fact that the two of them got on so well bugged him. He didn't like Wolfram and Gisela being so carefree with one another. He didn't want Wolfram to run back to his past.


	16. Description of Normality

**Aye... I haven't written for KKM in quite a while so I'm a little rusty... I've barely read fanfiction for it either as of late (let's blame the Fairy Tail fandom) but this is the last chapter so you won't have to sit through my rusty writing for long, I assure you**

* * *

Wolfram walked into his and Yuuri's room that night when everyone had gone to have dinner. He'd heavily lost his appetite and didn't think he could stomach anything if he ate at all. He made sure to check that Yuuri had left before fully stepping inside, making sure to tell the guards he was to have no disturbance unless Yuuri was retiring for the night. He let out a heavy sigh once the door was closed and stayed leant against it for a moment or two before pushing himself into a walk over to his closet where he changed and hung up his uniform. He rubbed an eye a little bit, his chest heaving silently, and crawled into bed.

But he did not sleep.

He tried closing his eyes, but all he could think about was the lies that he'd grown up with for over eighty years. His father was really his uncle and his uncle was really his father. Yuuri had seen his past relationship and courting of Gisela. His twin sister whom he had never known about. It cut deep into his heart. Tears pricked at his eyelids and formed in the corners. Soft sobs began to emit from his lips almost silently, arms wrapping around his stomach as he felt the area clench as if he was about to heave and throw up. He would throw up all the lies if he could. Being lied to about Conrad's half-human blood had been bad enough, but now there was so much more.

Was he even a part of the royal family? It certainly didn't feel that way.

He didn't notice that he'd gone quiet and almost dozed off until Yuuri entered the room. Teary emeralds forced themselves to crack open halfway to watch the king get ready for the night. Neither talked (apart from a few light mumbled lines of dialogue from Yuuri) and when the double-black laid in bed beside his fiancé, he reached over and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Wolfram slowly looked over his shoulder at him, and Yuuri immediately pulled him into an embrace.

"It's alright, Wolf. I promise" He heard his fiancé whisper in his ear followed by sweet nothings. Wolfram rested his head on the other's chest, just staying relaxed and focusing on his heartbeat to do so. He'd never felt so betrayed in his life. But he still had Yuuri, and Yuuri loved him with such devotion that he never imagined a person to have. Then again, it _was _Yuuri, and Yuuri had the kindest heart in the kingdom. Aside from Greta.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks when he felt Yuuri press a kiss to the top of his head. That was something he was still trying to get used to on a more positive scale - Yuuri actually allowing small public displays of affection. He was bolder when they were alone, of course, but it was still kind of new to the blond.

"He didn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to be called a part of your family; father or uncle". Wolfram knew Yuuri was talking about Wolfgang. He might've half been talking about Waltarana, but he'd treated Wolfram how Wolfgang should've. And now it made one hundred percent perfect sense as to why. It hadn't just been because Wolfgang had treated him so badly, he really had been his father all along. "I wish I could've helped you back then..."

Wolfram glanced up at him slightly. He'd seen Yuuri get protective many times, but he rarely got upset over something that had happened before his time. Although, he did have Julia's soul...

"But I guess you had Gisela, huh? She was there for you..."

"It means next to nothing now, Yuuri..." Wolfram sighed. "You're the person I'm with now. What happened between Gisela and I doesn't have anything to do with it. I just...want to forget about it..."

* * *

The next day, Wolfram bumped into Gisela while standing by his sister's gravestone. He darted his gaze away from hers as they both halted. Why were things becoming awkward between them just because Yuuri had found out about their past relationship? That shouldn't matter. Wolfram eventually took a breath and looked up at the healer, who was sporting a faint blush, feeling the awkwardness too.

"Your Excellency..."

"Gisela..."

"I heard you didn't go to eat yesterday evening. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... ...Yuuri spoke to you, didn't he?" She nodded in reply. "What did you say?"

"I only told him the truth, that nothing's going on between you and I. I also denied having current feelings for you when he asked".

"He really asked that?"

"Mhm. He really loves you and doesn't want to lose you. And vice versa". The green haired healer smiled sweetly at her close friend. A small pause came between them until Wolfram turned his head upward at a shout and sighed though a small smile came to his face.

"Well, I'd better go rescue the wimp from Gunter before Big Brother gets too irritated with the both of them. I'll see you around Gisela, good day".

"Good day, Your Excellency" she bowed slightly and the two walked in opposite directions.

Wolfram felt the urge to look at her over his shoulder, but another wimpy sound from Yuuri made him quicken his step and resist. Thing would be fine from now on - now things were out in the open. Of course he would still need to talk to his uncle about it all, but that was to sit at the side of his mind until the time came for it. Right now, his life consisted of being the bodyguard and fiancé of one wimpy king up until their wedding day.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seems a little awkward. I need to work on my endings, lol**


End file.
